


What You'd Do to Me Tonight

by AgentCoop



Series: MaxAsh Love [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Collars, Dissociation, Dom/sub, Gentle Sex, M/M, Petplay, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, everyone has a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCoop/pseuds/AgentCoop
Summary: Max promises he'll make Ash 'meow'. Ash isn't so sure, but he's willing to make a deal.





	What You'd Do to Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Kitten Ash, because I woke up with the idea and I just had to have it.
> 
> Unbeta'ed--I claim full responsibility for any messes.
> 
> Holy hell, to think at the beginning of this year that I didn't consider myself to be a porn writer, and I avoided it whenever I could. Yikes. No apologies, just kinks. Kinks, kinks for sale! Kinks for all!

Max was cooking dinner when Ash came in from work. He watched as Ash threw his messenger bag over the chair as usual, went to the fridge for a beer as usual, hopped up on one of the bar stools that lined the breakfast bar and started swiveling around—also as usual.

What was_ not_ usual was the look in his eyes—that far-away, not entirely present, hollowness. He’d mumbled an obligatory _hello_ towards Max when entering the kitchen, but since then had just spun—around and around and around—as though not entirely sure he actually had a purpose.

“Ash?” Max asked, putting the spoon down and lowering the heat on the soup. 

“_Hmm_?”

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” 

His voice sounded raspy, as though out of practice. Max watched as he ran a hand through his hair before taking a long drink from the bottle. “Hey, Ash?”

Nothing.

Making his way over, Max lay a hand against the seat of the stool to stop it’s spinning, forcing Ash to face him. “What happened?”

“It’s nothing. Just work. I’m just tired.”

“It’s clearly not nothing. We’ve been over this, you’ve gotta let me in on bad days, you need to tell me—”

“Yeah,_ fuck_,” he muttered, eyes on the ground. “Yeah I know, alright? Look, they threw a case at me today that just…._ugh_.” He squeezed his eyes closed, teeth biting at his lower lip. “I just didn’t want to, okay?”

This was quieter than the last statement. It was full of a sadness that Max hadn’t heard in a long time. “Okay,” he said slowly. “Okay, what can I do?”

Ash threw his head back, considering for a long moment. “Nothing,” he finally settled on. “Just sometimes I need…I need to not think. Or talk. Or I don’t know. Being human is difficult.” And with that, he slid off the stool, rose to his tiptoes to press a perfunctory kiss against Max’s lips, and left the kitchen.

Max could taste him—could taste the bitterness of the beer from his mouth, could taste the sweetness that was just _Ash_. There wasn’t very much that he could do when Ash got like this—just wait it out as best he could. Ash had been seeing a therapist for a time, and while it was helpful, even those sessions were unable to address the days where he went…offline. 

The sound of water running filled the kitchen then—the shower upstairs. Max shrugged to himself, letting the slip of a sigh escape from his mouth, then he turned back to the stove.

***

It wasn’t until later while they lay together in bed—Ash on his stomach, head buried into the pillow, and Max on his side, tracing outlines into the skin of Ash’s back—that Ash finally brought it up again. 

“I think I might…I think I might have a solution?”

He didn’t pose it as a statement, more a sort of question. Max paused in his idyll ministrations, and propped his head up with a hand. “Oh?”

“It’s just that sometimes I want to go away. Sometimes I don’t want to _be _anymore.”

Max frowned, but Ash turned then, just enough that Max could see the hint of a smile at his face as he reached out and brushed a finger along Max’s lips. “Not like that,” he murmured. “I just need to get out of my head.”

“Okay.”

“I’ve been doing some reading, and—”

Max grabbed his hand, bringing it to his mouth and kissing the palm. “You’re always doing some reading.”

“Yes, well, this time I may have stumbled on something actually useful.”

“That’s what you always say.” It was. Ash was forever reading, forever experimenting with random hobbies, hyper-fixating on something for a week, and then moving on to the next big idea. Max supposed it was a function of his anxiety—a way for him to keep busy, to keep his mind always working at something that was relatively benign.

“This was about sex.”

_That_ was different. Max froze, lips pressed against the base of Ash’s wrist. “Interesting,” he murmured against Ash’s milky skin. 

“Yes, well…” Ash turned to his side, fumbling with the sheets for just a moment—his long legs muddle in the fabric at the base of the bed. “What are you thoughts on cats?”

Blinking, Max tried to follow Ash’s line of thought but it seemed to tangle at the word cats and he wasn’t able to pick up the remaining threads. “I…”

“I mean as in…petplay they call it.”

“You want to be a cat?”

“Yes!” Ash was nodding against the pillow, eyes sleep-hazed but mouth turned up in a smile. “Yes, that’s it.”

“You want to be…a cat…” Max mouthed again. There was an interesting flip of his stomach at the thought of it. They’d certainly experimented with plenty of other things, including a fair number of scenes where Max took completely control. This _wasn’t _that different.

“It’s not so much…” Ash started, words stuttering to a halt as he paused to consider his phrasing. “…not so much me wanting to be a cat as…I guess you could say, it’s a functional avenue to me not being tied to emotions. Not having to feel, or express that feeling in words. Not having to be responsible for anything, not having to think, just…being.”

“Okay. Okay,” Max repeated. “So you want to be a cat so you don’t have to think.”

Ash nodded.

“Can I buy you a collar?”

Laughing at this, Ash wriggled his hand back out of Max’s grip and fisted it in Max’s hair. He leaned forward and kissed Max, eyes still watching, flickering with something almost humerous. “I knew you’d have this as a kink, you dirty old man.”

Max chased him back down to the pillow even as Ash pulled away Max wanted more, he always wanted more, and their lips met again, briefly, before Ash layed back down. “You can collar me,” he said. “I think I’d like that.”

There was that flip again—a tingling of nerves, electric desire. “Alright,” Max said. “Safewords will still be active, though. If you want this, I need to know that.”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Good.” He fell back against the bed, closing his eyes, warm and comfortable. “Will you _meow _for me?” He didn’t even know why he asked, didn’t even know if it was something he wanted, if it was something that might turn him on. Only that it was information that seemed important.

“I…oh my god, you really do have a fetish!” Ash laughed.

“No!” Max grimaced, throwing his arm over his eyes. “Okay, maybe a little.”

“No, I’m not going to _meow_ for you.”

“Even if it’s really good?”

“Nope.”

“Even if I give you the best orgasm of your life?”

“It’s humiliating! No, I’m not—”

“Even if I can make you come untouched, if I can make it happen over and over again, even if—”

“Max!”

Max laughed. He was half-hard just thinking about it though, and wasn’t about to let this drop. “I want you to meow.”

“Fine,” Ash relented. “I’ll meow. But only if it’s the best orgasm I’ve ever had. Only if I’m shaking and so far gone that I can’t even move without help.”

“Deal,” Max said. “You’re going to have to meow so many times—”

“You really think you can do it, old man?”

Max just smiled at that, then leaned over the bed to the side table, pulling out his phone.

“What are you doing?” Ash asked. His voice was sleepier now, and far more content, as though working out this, sort-of-deal, eased some of his anxiety.

“You said I could buy you a collar. I’m going shopping.”

Ash grunted, curling up in the covers and very clearly getting ready to drift off completely. “Kinky old man,” he whispered.

Max just smiled, the glow of his phone lighting his face.

_***_

Ash didn’t bring it up again, and so Max tucked the tiny box that had come in the mail deep within his closet, just waiting for the okay.

It was a Friday evening when it finally happened. Ash came blowing in the door from work, clearly amped up, clearly full of a buzzing energy that had nowhere to go. He didn’t follow his usual path, tracing Max’s footsteps to the kitchen and then waiting for dinner to be ready. Instead, Max heard him take the stairs two at a time, heard the thumping of the dresser drawers, then heard the shower turn on.

He didn’t think much of it at first—Ash had always been prone to mood swings—but when the it passed the 30 minute mark, he decided he needed to check on things.

“Ash?” He called, outside the bathroom door.

There was no sound but the constant spray of water.

“Ash, hey. I’m coming in, alright?”

The door wasn’t locked. It was never locked. They both trusted each other, they were both susceptible to depressive spirals, in the end it had just seemed easier to promise access to anywhere in the house no matter the situation. He entered quietly, knocking again despite his verbal warning.

Ash was slumped in the shower, knees drawn up and back to the far wall. Max opened the stall door and watched as he lazily traced patterns in the pooling water with a pointer finger. “Ash?” Max asked, carefully reaching across to turn off the now cold spray, and pressing his hand to the top of Ash’s shoulder.

Ash looked up blearily, his eyes hazy and red.

“Hey,” Max said, helping him up, and wrapping him in one of the fuzzy purple bath towels that Ash had picked in their first week of living together. He remembered being surprised by that—purple was a decidedly ‘not-Ash’ sort of color—but he’d gone along with it, buying eight of the things and watching as Ash had buried his nose in them, awed at how soft they were. “Hey, it’s alright.”

“I know,” Ash whispered. “Max?”

“Yeah?”

He didn’t say anything else, just looked at Max with pleading eyes, waiting for him to figure it out.

“Oh!” Max said, as it all finally clicked into place. “Oh, yeah, okay. Okay, come on then. I have a surprise for you.” He led Ash from the bathroom back down the hall to their bedroom. First he towel dried him as best he could, starting with his hair, soaking up the water, then letting the towel follow the droplets down the curve of Ash’s spine, pausing in between his legs for just a moment, and then all the way down to his feet. “Do you want a blanket?” Max asked, watching as Ash moved to sit, naked on the bed.

There was no answer, only a brief shake of his head—no. 

“Alright, beautiful. Wait just a minute.” Max opened the closet door and quickly located the small package. He hadn’t unwrapped it yet—had wanted to save that to do with Ash—but now he wished he had prepped everything in advance. Had been ready. He ripped at the paper with his teeth, pulling out a small white box, then brought that over to Ash, carefully opening it.

Inside sat a beautiful purple jewel-toned leather collar, completely with a tiny silver bell. “For you,” he said, his voice loud against the quiet of the room.

Ash didn’t speak, just leaned ever so slightly towards Max, lifting his chin to perfectly expose his neck.

Straddling him, Max closed in and bent down to kiss at his collarbone, nipping and licking all the way up to his chin. Then he draped the collar around Ash’s neck, buckling it securely, watching it rise and fall with every breath, listening to the tiny tinkle of sound from the little silver bell. “Are you ready, kitten?” he asked. His voice was already wrecked, he was already so turned on just seeing the leather round Ash’s throat. 

Ash nodded, resting his forehead against Max’s shoulder. Max could feel the way he smiled against it, could see the way his breathing evened out, the way his body relaxed.

“I’m going to take care of you,” Max murmured, lifting Ash easily and pulling some pillows into place. He positioned Ash around them, pillows snug against his stomach, so that he lay face against the mattress, ass up in the air, legs spread wide. Max shivered in anticipation, a full body shudder. “Oh my god, you’re so perfect. Are you okay? Is this okay?”

Ash didn’t respond. Instead, he tapped one finger against the palm of his hand twice. 

“Good kitten,” Max smiled. “You remember.” _One finger for green. Two for yellow. And three for red. _

Ash sighed in pleasure underneath him, turning his head so that his cheek pressed against the mattress, so that Max could see his smile of contentment. It made him feel so powerful. So in control. So feral with need, and the fact that Ash would give this to him without a second thought? Would allow Max to touch him in any way he wanted, would trust that Max would make him feel so good…

It was intoxicating.

Max stood from the bed for a moment, shucking off his shirt, and then stepping out of his jeans. His cock was already hard, already starting to drip—his briefs were wet with it at the front. “God, Ash,” he murmured, climbing up on the bed and placing his hands on Ash’s hips. He pulled Ash back just slightly further, just enough so that the round globes of his ass began to split, showing that gorgeous hole. Max gently slid his hands back, until his thumbs were pressed right against the entrance, then he pulled them apart further, bending forward to lick at the puckered skin.

Ash moaned underneath him, a sound so quiet that Max almost missed it entirely. 

“That’s it, kitten.” He continued to lap at Ash’s skin, kissing down the backs of his thighs and up again, then moving back towards his hole. He drew everything out, licking against tender flesh, so slow it was painful, so slow he could feel his cock hard against his legs, already aching. He pushed his tongue in, running it along the rim, paying attention to every breath, every sigh from Ash, before coming back up again. 

He moaned against Ash, lust pooling heavily in his gut. Ash didn’t let Max do this often, he didn’t like being this exposed, but Max loved every fucking second of it when he got the chance. Loved watching Ash come undone just from a few carefully placed laps of his tongue. “That’s it, kitten” he repeated, “just like that.” Max pressed a hand to the small of Ash’s back, watched as he relaxed into the cushions further, his spine curving so beautifully. “You with me?”

“_Mmm_,” Ash murmured. Nothing more, just another tap of one finger. His eyes were closed now, but his shoulders were still tense, still uncertain. 

Max let the pad of his finger tip graze across his opening, watched with pleasure at the small jump of surprise Ash made. “You’re going to mewl for me, kitten,” Max groaned, then he pressed in, working the digit slowly up to the knuckle, bending and letting it graze Ash’s insides. He pushed in further, carefully dragged it back out, and then worked it back in again, so slowly that Ash started trying to rock himself back. Below, his cock was half hard, heavy between his legs and growing. “You’re beautiful,” Max moaned, added a second finger, working it along the first, watching as they disappeared inside of Ash, then scissoring them open.

“Max,” Ash gasped.

“Ah ah.” Max withdrew his hand completely, backing up just enough that they weren’t touching at all. “No words.”

“Fff…uck,” Ash bit back, pressing his head even harder into the pillow. 

“You know what I want.” Grinning, Max bent over Ash, letting his cock brush against the cleft in Ash’s ass. He leaned in so far that his mouth was at Ash’s ear, breathing against it. “Meow, kitten,” he whispered, watching with pleasure as goosebumps rose on Ash’s flesh. 

Ash shook his head, flush coloring his cheeks, the back of his neck. He fisted one hand in the sheets, knuckles turning white with his grip. The other hand he left out, still palm up, still able to opt out should it all get to be too much. 

Max pressed a kiss into his shoulder, then opened his mouth more, worrying at the spot with his teeth. He didn’t break skin, just sucked enough for a reddened mark to pop up against milky white flesh. “Oh my god,” he moaned against Ash. “You’re mine, I’m gonna make you come so hard when you give in.”

Still nothing.

So he drew back again, reaching for the small bottle of lube that he’d set out and drizzling it over his fingers. “One more,” he whispered, and then he had three fingers in, working in and out, pushing in far enough to find Ash’s prostate, to make him jerk and writhe in desperation. “That’s it, kitten, oh god you’re perfect.”

Ash’s breaths were getting frantic, shallow and fast, and he gasped each one out with a shudder into the pillow. 

“More?” Max asked.

Tapping his finger again against his hand, Ash turned his head away, pressing his nose into the mattress, trying to hide as much as possible.He made the smallest sound imaginable and Max paused, fingers still deep inside.

“What was that?” Max asked quietly. The flush of red was creeping up Ash’s shoulders now, reaching his neck and ears. 

“_Nyao_,” came the faint reply. Ash tried to jerk back, tried to fuck himself harder on Max’s fingers, but Max stopped him, holding him completely steady. _“Nyao_,” it came again, louder this time, more insistent. 

“So good, oh god, such a good kitten you are,” Max groaned, letting his fingers stroke against Ash’s prostate again, relishing the way he jerked with it. “Perfect.” He slipped out of Ash’s hole, and Ash mewed again, more agitated. “Just wait, kitten, I’ve got you,” Max murmured. He gave his own cock a few quick jerks, coating it in lube and fighting the desire to come right then. Then he placed his hands carefully on Ash’s hips, drawing him back again, lining him up. He reached forward, just enough to hook one finger in Ash’s collar and pull gently. “Again,” he ordered.

“_Nyao_,” Ash said. “_Nyao, nyao_—” they were getting louder, more insistent, and Ash stuttered against Max, trying to push back onto Max’s cock but unable to move with the grip on his collar. “Slow down, kitten,” Max grinned. Oh this was nice. This was wonderfully nice. This was Ash, completely wrecked, desperate enough to meow like a cat, and Max had gotten him here. Max owned him. Ash was starting to tremble, his hands shaking at the sheets, and Max had done it.

“Fuck, your so fucking perfect,” he said, pushing forward, allowing just the tip of his cock to breach Ash’s hole. He held onto the collar still, forcing Ash’s head to turn up enough that it was uncomfortable, enough that Ash had to arch his back perfectly, enough that he could see black pupils blown, and only the smallest rings of green. “God, I want you so badly,” Max moaned, thrusting forward carefully, still not enough to sink in all the way. 

“_Nyao_!” Ash let out, his voice strangled, completely fucking gone. 

“Oh god,” Max groaned, finally allowing himself to push the rest of the way in. He worked himself back to the tip slowly, then thrust once more, gaining a sort of momentum, gaining rhythm. Ash kept trying to force himself back further, to impale himself on Max’s cock, but Max wouldn’t let him. He pulled the collar even tighter, listening as the little bell on it jingled with every movement. It was everything. He could feel his orgasm building in his stomach, curling hot and desperate against him. He held on, starting to pound into Ash harder, every ‘_nyao_’ of sound that Ash gave just fueling his lust. “Fuck me,” he groaned, reaching around for Ash’s erection. 

Ash let out another more strangled _mewl_ of sound as soon as Max gripped his cock, coming suddenly, hot and sticky against Max’s fist. He jerked against Max twice, cum spurting between Max’s fingers and coating the sheets. “Good kitten,” Max moaned into Ash’s ear. He stroked Ash through the aftershocks of orgasm, and when he was certain that he was done, he raised his hand, pressing fingers into Ash’s mouth.

Ash licked them clean, sucking down the stickiness of his own cum, and moaning around Max’s fingers all the while.

It was too much. 

Max threw his arm around Ash’s waist, heaving him backwards, and thrusting forward as hard as he could. He was sure to leave bruises in his wake and it didn’t matter because this was everything, he was chasing an orgasm that was so much better than any he’d ever had. He jerked forward one last time, the thick slap of skin against skin loud in the air, and he came with a cry , spurting into Ash.

Even as he stayed, pressed up against Ash’s backside, holding him so tightly against himself that he could feel every shuddering breath that Ash took, he could feel it start to drip from Ash, down Max’s leg. “Oh my god,” he groaned, burying his face in Ash’s neck. 

Ash turned his head ever so slightly, the collar jingling with sound. “_Nyao_,” he offered, shakily.

“That’s right, kitten, that’s right. I knew I’d get you there.” Max let go of his grip on Ash’s collar, and Ash slid limply from his arms, a smile on his face. He fell back to the mattress, eyes closing. “No,” Max ordered, working his hands against Ash’s back, stroking against the curve of it. “I promised you multiple for that sound, didn’t I?”

Ash blinked up at him, tired, eyes already completely unfocused.

“Come on, kitten. God you’d look so good with a pair of ears, right…” Max let the sentence drift off as he stroked Ash’s hair away from his face. “Here,” he said, letting his thumb move back and forth against the tender spot right behind Ash’s temple.

Ash arched into him, clearly wanting more. 

“Would you wear ears, kitten?” Max asked, noting with pleasure how Ash tilted his head at the word_ kitten,_ baring his throat and displaying the beautiful collar. Max reached out and flicked the bell, delighting in the _tinkle_ of sound it made as it moved. 

“_Nyao,_” Ash offered, quiet and groggy.

“Up,” Max said. He helped Ash move, positioned him on his back this time, with his knees pulled up as high as they could go. “I want to watch you this time, kitten,” Max said. “I want to see your beautiful green eyes when you come.”

Blinking again, Ash gave the smallest of nods.

“Hands up,” Max ordered. “Keep them above your head, so I can see.”

Slowly, Ash raised his hands above his head, palms facing out, fingers clasped into tight fists. 

“Good, kitten.” Max knelt down between Ash’s legs, lapping at his thighs again, tasting his own bitterness there as he licked Ash clean. Ash was soft again, and so Max cupped his balls in one hand, then opened his mouth, taking Ash’s cock between his lips. He swallowed around it a few times, using his tongue to lick up from the base to the tip before letting it drop against Ash’s belly. Ash was already breathing hard, gasping little mewls falling from his lips, and Max smiled, shifting back and lining up for round two.

***

“Ash? Ash?”

Ash tried to throw an arm out, tried to hit at Max, but his hand was trembling, he barely enough strength to graze against Max’s chest. 

“Hey, kitten, I’m going to take your collar off, okay?”

His head nodded ever so slightly, and then there was a tap of his finger against open palm again. 

“Good boy,” Max said. He reached back for the clasp, working the leather with his fingers until it gave way again. Then he drew it from Ash’s throat, watching the way his Adam’s apple bobbed with each swallow. Max leaned down and pressed a kiss to the curve of skin that had been covered—now pink from the rub of the leather. “Are you alright?” he whispered.

“…’mmm fuzzy.”

It was a relief to hear him speak again, a relief that this wasn’t something damaging, that it had actually helped, actually done what Ash had wanted. “That’s good,” Max smiled. “Good fuzzy, right?”

Ash’s head fell to the side, exhaustion evident in his face. He moved his lips a few times, as though tasting words and deciding they weren’t worth the effort of speaking. Max brushed back his hair, sweaty and wet against his forehead. “Let me clean you up,” Max offered, slipping from the bed with ease. His cock and his thighs were so wet with cum, slippery and sticky, and Ash was covered in it—his body glistening in the lamplight.

Stepping into the bathroom, Max quickly washing himself with a damp washcloth, then he grabbed a clean one, running it under hot water before bringing it back to Ash.

“…was good,” Ash offered, as Max began to wipe him down. “Was really good. I’m …I can’t think…”

“Good,” Max whispered. “That was kind of the point, right?”

“Mmm.” A slow smile crept up his face. “Thank you.”

“You meow so nicely,” Max teased, circling the washcloth around Ash’s belly, then dipping between his thighs. “I—”

“You can get me ears,” Ash offered. It was a small slip of a thing, quiet, mumbled under his breath. His eyes were blinking closed and his breathing was already starting to even out, lulling him into sleep. “That would be nice…” he trailed off.

Max pressed a kiss to his hip bone, then quietly finished mopping him up, before drawing the sheets and the comforter up and tucking him in. Ash moaned at the warmth of the blankets, and curled up in them as soon as they touched his skin. “_Nyao_…” he whispered.

“Good boy,” Max murmured, then he carefully got into bed, pulling the covers up over himself, and curving his body around Ash’s, wrapping his arm around Ash’s chest, and letting sleep overtake them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/agentcoop1)  



End file.
